Narnia: From Cair Paravel to Mr Tumnus's Cave
by Pimpmaster3000
Summary: Susan, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian take a boat ride to Mr. Tumnus's cave, but they com across some unexpected dangers...


Before we start this tale, I do not any names, places, etc. in this story, they all belong to C.S. Lewis. Now on with the tale!  
  
  
  
One morning at Cair Paravel Queen Susan was making breakfast for Peter, Edmund, and Lucy when a huge boat came up to the shore. It looked like a big thick scaled dragon.  
  
When Susan looked up out the window she cried out, "There's a giant dragon out there!"  
  
Everyone gasped, and Peter rushed to the window.  
  
When he got there he said, "There really is one!...no wait a minute..." he said more calmly, "That isn't a dragon. That's the boat that is supposed to be taking us to Mr. Tumnus's cave."  
  
They imediatly put there plates and silverware in the sink and went downstairs.  
  
"So much for breakfast," muttered Susan as they walked down the stone hewn steps.  
  
When they came out of the castle they met the captian of this magnificant ship. It was Caspian, Boy King of Narnia!  
  
"How nice to see you again, Caspian!" said Edmund joyfuly.  
  
"The same to you and all of you!" cried Caspian merrily. "Are you ready to go to Mr. Tumnus' yet?" he asked.  
  
"You bet!" Susan, Peter, Lucy, and Edmund in unison.  
  
So they got abord the ship and set sail up the Fords of Beruna.  
  
While they were sailing Susan told Caspian of how she had thought that the boat was dragon and how relieved she had been when Peter told her it wasn't.  
  
After a while they spotted Aslan, Lion King of Narnia on the starbord side of the ship.  
  
"Hey Aslan! Aslan!" called Lucy.  
  
Aslan saw and heard them. He started bounding towards the ship. They beeched the boat so Aslan could come aboard.  
  
"What fine looking boat," says Aslan once he is abored the small ship.  
  
"It sure has been a long time since we've seen you," said Edmund.  
  
"Would you like to come with us to visit Mr. Tumnus?" invited Peter.  
  
"Why certainly!" said Aslan with a smill on his golden face.  
  
So they set sail once again up the Fords of Beruna and into the Great River. There they were sailing fine until it there appeared to be something very big blocking the way of the ship in the river.  
  
"What's that thing blocking our way?" asked Peter.  
  
"It looks like a very, very big log," said Caspian.  
  
  
  
After they went a little further up the river Aslan said, "That's no log..."  
  
"That's a gigantic alligator!" screamed Susan.  
  
It started swimming right for them very fast!  
  
"Hurry, get the boat hooks to stab it!" cried Peter.  
  
Everyone except for Aslan, because he is a lion, grabbed a boat hook. By now the alligator was right beside the boat! They tried stabbing it but the alligator just snapped the boat hooks in half with its iron jaws. It started bitting off chunks of the boat trying to sink it! Then, Aslan jumped into the water with the alligator.  
  
"No, Aslan!!" shouted Lucy.  
  
Aslan started biting and clawing at the alligator, and the alligator snapping its great mouth with jagged teeth at Aslan. The foam was dyed red from their blood. Then, they both went under the water.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Susan.  
  
  
  
They stayed under for quit some time, when something floated to the top....It was the alligator! Aslan came up with several wounds on his legs, chest, and face that were all bleeding.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness your alive!" cried Peter.  
  
"Uhhh..." groaned Aslan and passed out.  
  
"He's barely hanging on to life!" cried Edmund. Then he thought for a moment. "We must get him to the Beavers Dam," he said.  
  
The ship was starting to sink, but they still kept on going up the river towards the Beavers Dam.  
  
After about fifteen minutes they made it. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver saw them and came out.  
  
"What's going on?" Mr. Beaver asked.  
  
"Aslan is in dire need of medical attention and our boat is sinking!" called Caspian.  
  
"Oh do come in!" called Mrs. Beaver anxiously.  
  
So they beeched the ship as best they could, and it took all seven of them to bring Aslan inside the dam.  
  
"Oh dear. What has happened to poor Aslan?" asked Mrs. Beaver.  
  
"He has killed a twenty-foot-long alligator that was attacking us on our way to Mr. Tumnus's cave. And, as you can see, he didn't get out of without a scratch," explained Peter.  
  
"I have some magical herbs that shall make him right as rain by tommorrow morning," said Mr. Beaver. "You can stay overnight with us, and during dinner give us the details of your adventure, then tommorrow we will help you fix your boat."  
  
  
  
For dinner they had fish, of course, and over dinner they told Mr. and Mrs. Beaver the full story of their adventure. Shortly after dinner they went to bed and each one of them slept peacefuly throughout the night.  
  
  
  
The next morning when they awoke so did Aslan, but with a minor headake which quickly went away. They ate a nice breakfast and then went outside to start working on the boat.  
  
Since beavers are such good builders they were finished repairing the boat in about three hours. They said their goodbyes and set sail once again, about tea time they finally arrived at Mr. Tumnus's cave. He was waiting for them.  
  
"What took you so long?!" asked Mr. Tumnus.  
  
They started laughing and beached the boat then ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" cried Lucy as she hugged him.  
  
"It's good to see you, too. It's good to see you all!" Mr. Tumnus cried. "Tell me what kept you so long over tea," he said.  
  
So they went inside and told him all about it while sipping tea and munching biscuits. A few hours after tea they went to bed and slept as peacefuly as they had the night before.  
  
Well I hope you liked my tale, the Eighth Narnia book.^_^ THE END 


End file.
